Holidays at War
by Raose
Summary: To stop the feud over the best holiday and build a family Tooth suggests a competition. Now all two holiday spirits have a new mission, make one spirit pick their holiday as The Best. Who will win?
1. Chapter 1

**Holidays at War**

E. Aster Bunnymund was glaring at his companion and friend as; once again, he baited Aster into another unending debate over their respective holidays. After centuries of this same argument, Aster and North continued to remain at a stalemate as neither would give in. Across the room Tooth was busy dealing with her job as Guardian. Every once in a while Tooth would glance over at the duo and shake her head at them. Sandy was paying no attention to anything as he'd fallen asleep while the meeting dragged on. The youngest guardian was sitting on the couch intensely watching the two old friends argue.

As always the conversation dragged on until Sandy pulled himself from his peaceful dreams. When Sandy looked around at his fellow Guardians he frowned. Tooth was still busy with her tooth collecting while North and Aster continued their argument. Sandy looked around the room and spotted Jack asleep on the couch. Sandy tried to get their attention in his quiet fashion but they were too wrapped up in their own worlds. Tired of being ignored Sandy stamped his foot and glared at them.

A gently hand fell on Sandy's shoulder and he looked up at Phil, the yeti. Phil quietly walked over to the sleeping Guardian and picked him up and left the room. Once the door closed firmly behind Phil one elf walked over to Sandy. Leaning closer to the quiet Sandman the elf silently offered to be used as a bell. Sandy quietly bowed to the elf before he gently grabbed the grinning elf's hat and shook the poor creature. Tooth noticed first and gently shooed her tiny fairies away. Sandy put the still grinning elf down as both North and Aster turned to look at the irate Sandman.

"Where's Jack? Does anyone know where he is? When did he leave?" Tooth asked frantically as she darted over to the couch. She looked behind the couch before she quickly raced towards the ceiling looking for the Winter child. Sandy quickly formed an image of a yeti holding Jack.

"Ah, Tooth, relax. Sandy says Jack with yeti. He is safe," North said. Tooth blushed as she slowly sank to the ground. Sandy frowned at them as they turned to continue their conversation. Before either one could continue talking the poor shaken elf walked over and kicked them as hard as he could, doing little more than getting their attention. The elf pointed at Sandy who waited until all three were looking at him. He made an image of the two friends fighting followed by another image of Tooth talking with her fairies. The next image made them frown in embarrassment as he showed them an image of Jack with his hood over his head drawing in the sand at his feet. The image expanded showing a small spatting of small snowflakes falling on the Frost child as further away the three friends stood by the fire.

Tooth took a shaky breath before she said, "Sandy is right. We're doing it again. We're leaving Jack out, treating him like he's not one of us."

"We did not mean to Tooth. Happened by accident, no?" North asked.

"If North here wasn't so convinced his Holiday was the best there wouldn't be any…" Aster started to say. The little elf at his feet kicked him once more, toppling over in his attempt to add more power to his kick. "Hell, sorry mate."

Aster picked the small elf up and set him back on his feet. North bowed his head and looked over at the other two guardians. A soft desperate look crossed his face before he dragged a hand down his wary face. "We are not used to this Sandy. We are guardians, not family."

"We should be. We've also been close friends, but Jack needs more than friends. He deserves better, after everything, doesn't he?" Tooth asked quietly.

"He does, and he's gonna get it. We are going to be family, for him, and us," Aster said as he looked over at the closed door.

"We are busy. We don't have time for family," North said. Even as the words left his mouth he felt like a terrible person, and worse as a failure as a guardian. He felt the others in the room looking at him and ducked his head.

"You once said the same thing about children, mate." Aster said. "If we don't have time we better start making it."

Sandy's friendly elf shook his head and pointed at Sandy who patted the small creature on the head n thanks. Above Sandy's head a picture of Jack sitting in a tree watching a small child pick up a small egg. Next he showed Jack staring at a Christmas tree through a window. Next was an image of Jack staring at the strands of dream sand floating into a house. The last image was of Jack watching Tooth small fairies flying away from Jack's hooded form. North opened his mouth to speech when Sandy changed the image to Jack holding Baby Tooth.

"We can't undo the past but we can make the future better." Tooth said sadly.

"That's right, Tooth. We'll make a better future, but where do we start?" Aster said as he looked around at his fellow guardians.

Sandy quickly made an image of Jack surrounded by Christmas presents, Easter eggs, fluttering tooth fairies with swirling dream sand overhead. Tooth clapped her hands and hugged Sandy tightly. The little elf at Sandy's side eagerly joined the hug. Tooth happily patted the little fellow on the head and smiled at his eager grin. Tooth fluttered away slightly and looked at the two. Her small fairies had started to hover close by awaiting instructions but also eager to hear what would happen next and how it would affect their new friend.

"I know how to make you both feel more like family and show Jack that he has people he can go to with his problems. It might even help the two of you," Tooth said with a smirk. Aster swallowed thickly at the dark look in his fellow Guardian's amethyst eyes but waited silently for her to continue. North opened his mouth and closed it when Tooth's grin grew slightly. "We'll have a little contest, just for you two."

North found his voice, though it shook slightly, and asked, "Competition? What sort of competition?"

"Which holiday is the best," Tooth said. North and Aster looked at each other in confusion. North moved towards Tooth, as though afraid of the woman. Aster watched as North inched closer to Tooth. Sandy grinned at his friend as the little elf at his side nodded enthusiastically at Tooth's idea. As the little bell on the elf's head drew everyone's attention to him the elf grinned more. "You two can surprise Jack with Christmas and Easter. Let him celebrate the holidays and then ask him which holiday he likes the best."

"That's… actually not a bad idea. The little troublemaker is never getting off the naughty list, so it's easy to see Easter's the best holiday," Aster said with a smirk. North turned and glared at Aster for a long moment before a large grin blossomed on his face.

"We wipe clean the slate, yes. Just before Easter. Jack on Nice list now. I'm in. We'll see which holiday is best then," North said. "When do we start, now yes?"

"Not so fast North. There are rules to every competition and we need a few for this one," Tooth said. North and Aster nodded in agreement and Tooth continued, "First rule, no telling Jack. Second rule, no gifts except on your holiday."

"Now wait a minute, Easter's a year away." Aster said. North looked equally disturbed by having to wait. "And besides you know how busy we get during our holidays. There's no way we'll have time to spare for Jack. I ain't neglecting my duties for this."

Sandy glared at both of them as North nodded his agreement. Tooth still smiled as she added, "That's why one of the rule three is no skimping on the other kids. Jack has to be just as important as them, but not so important the kids stop believing."

Sandy nodded happily and added his own rule. He formed a picture of Aster and North arguing and then placed an X over them. The elf nodded happily as North and Aster warily turned to look over at Tooth. "Yes, rule four no arguing about the best holiday anymore. We let Jack decide, and then we don't argue with that decision. Rule five, No sabotage of harming anyone."

"This is getting a bit ridiculous," Aster whispered under his breath.

"Tooth, this is not such a good idea I think," North said softly.

"We are busy bring joy to children. We don't have time for children." Tooth said sadly. Her choice of words left Aster and North speechless. "Why do we bring joy to children if we can't be bothered with them? I let go of visiting the children for the sake of sending my fairies out. I lost myself, and without Pitch's attack I may have never left my palace again. You guys helped me, saved me from disappearing, and when I was out there, with the children… I remembered the reason I became a Guardian. Do you remember why you became Guardians?"

The room filled with silence as the Guardians considered everything that was said. More of Tooth's fairies slipped into the room and Tooth finally turned to the small fairies. She quickly gave all but one instructions on where to go. She looked at the last one the resolutely was resting on the small elf's head. Tooth smiled affectionately at the small fairie Jack had named Baby Tooth. Aster was the first to speak, "I'm in."

"Ah, me too. Sides time to holidays gives us plenty of time to plan perfect Christmas." North said with a smirk.

"Easter, mate. The perfect Easter," Aster added with a grin.

"Rule four. No arguing." Tooth said sternly. Aster looked down guiltily and mumbled out a sorry. Tooth grinned, "And for the last and most important rule, have fun."

676767

AN: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter should add a bit more to the competition.


	2. Plan B

**Holidays at War**

Chapter 2: Plan B

Nicholas St. North glared at a block of ice as he tried to figure out what Jack would like best for his Christmas gift. Ever since Tooth had suggested letting Jack pick the best holiday he spent hours every day trying to think up the perfect gift for the Winter Spirit. He hadn't thought when he'd agreed last month that it would be this hard.

"North, mate, you're late for the meeting." Aster said as he walked into North's workshop. North looked up from the block of ice at the grinning bunny. Putting down his unused tools North stood and stretched his back. Smiling at his companion North gestured for Aster to lead the way. "Still trying to find the perfect gift?"

"North, mate, you're late for the meeting." Aster said as he walked into North's workshop. North looked up from the block of ice at the grinning bunny. Putting down his unused tools North stood and stretched his back. Smiling at his companion North gestured for Aster to lead the way. "Still trying to find the perfect gift?"

"No, have perfect gift. No worries here," North said with a hearty laugh. Aster looked skeptical at the declaration but chose not to say anything. He was still having trouble himself and didn't want the joyful Russian rubbing it in his face, particularly if North really did have the perfect gift waiting. "Is everyone here?"

"Yep, even Frost arrived on time, surprisingly," Aster said. The two friends walked into the globe room and looked over the other Guardians. Tooth's mini fairies were suspiciously missing as she sat and talked to Jack. The young Guardian looked tired but intrigued as he listened intently to whatever Tooth was telling him. Beside them Sandy and his overly anxious elf were listening as well. North blinked in surprise to see Sandy was actually awake, and then had to blink again. His elf was happily bobbing his head whenever Sandy talked with his sand, instantly drawing attention to the quiet Sandman.

"This… is new, no?" North asked as he gestured to the scene.

"It's quite the scene. Don't expect that it'll last. Particularly with Frost in the mix," Aster said softly. The tall bunny shook his head as he walked over to the group and settled on the couch beside Tooth close to the fireplace. He shook his head and looked over at Jack. "Don't understand how you two can sit so close to Frost. It's cold enough up here without the sprite adding to it."

Jack ducked his head slightly and tried to make himself smaller. Tooth shot a dark glare at her teammate and said, "It's not that cold. You're just complaining to complain. Right, Sandy?"

Sandy and his elf companion nodded enthusiastically. North shook his head and finally walked over to the group. North settled in a chair opposite the full couch and looked over at the group. A month ago he never would have expected to see them gathering in his workshop for anything but an emergency, but here they were. Figuring that the sooner they started the meeting the sooner things could return to normal North said, "Everyone looks well."

Sandy nodded happily as he showed a dozen pictures in rapid succession. Everyone smiled indulgently as the pictures went to fast for them to follow. Jack laughed softly and said, "A little too fast to follow Sandy."

"Too quick for you Frost and here I thought you liked races. You'll have to get quicker," Aster said with a grin. Sandy smiled and tried his message again, this time slow enough for everyone to see. A small globe came into view and Sandy pointed at the globe in the room they were in. He then showed them a picture of stars lighting up. "Right you are. We definitely have more believers now."

"We finally have all the teeth put away. Thank goodness. It took ages to get them all right. I swear if Pitch ever comes near my teeth again I'll take all of his!" Tooth said. She growled the last bit and Jack and Aster backed away slightly from the fiery Tooth fairy. She cooled down quickly and wrapped Jack in a hug. "Thank you for your help Jack. I'd still be there now if it weren't for your help. Jack helped us put the teeth back after you guys helped bring them back to the Tooth Palace. I just wanted to thank all of you. My fairies and I decided to bring you gifts."

Tooth floated up off the couch and landed behind it. With a grin she brought out small baskets and handed them out. Each basket had a tooth brush floss and tooth paste. In addition Jack's basket had a small bag of coins and one small chocolate. "The girls wanted to give you more, since you were so helpful even when you had other things you could have been doing. We figured you and Jaime could spend the coins in this winter. I'm sure Jaime wouldn't mind helping."

"Thank you." Jack said as he slowly looked over the items. He carefully put everything in the pocket of his hoodie. Tooth grinned brightly as she resettled on the couch beside the smiling boy. His hands stayed in his pockets as he fiddled with the gifts. He watched as the others quietly put their gifts at their side and ignored them.

"So everything's getting back to normal. It's about time," Aster said.

"Normal?" Jack whispered softly. Tooth twitched at the quiet word and the slight drop in the temperature. She wanted nothing more than to pull Jack into a hug and never let him go but she was unsure of how he'd react to that.

"Normal is good. It will be nice to return to routine." North said. Tooth felt the room temperature drop a little further and took a shuddering breath. She suddenly wished she'd not asked her fairies to manage without her for the evening. The distraction would have been a blessing as she felt the meeting pushing them further apart. Tooth glanced over at Sandy and noticed that he had glanced at the night sky, a torn look crossing his face.

"Sandy needs to leave soon. Maybe we should wrap this up, try again next month… just to make sure things are still moving in the right direction," Tooth said softly. Sandy nodded hesitantly, looking over at Jack who had already stood up. He quickly walked towards the exit and grinned back at them.

"That's good, I'll see you next month than. I've still got some work to do, you know snow days and all," Jack said before he slipped out of the room. Tooth frowned after him for a moment before she glanced at the rest of the room Sandy frowned and then waved as he left as well. North and Aster waved at Sandy's retreating form before they too prepared to leave the room. After a moment of polite goodbyes everyone left the globe room but Tooth. She glanced down at the floor and frowned at the three baskets sitting beside the couch. The small elf that had taken to following Sandy looked as though he was trying to drag Sandy's basket across the room to the last place Sandy had stood before leaving.

"It's alright. I'll get this to Sandy. Thank you for helping," Tooth said as she knelt beside the elf. She looked him over as he continued to drag the basket. His hat still had some paint from his misadventures in the Warren last month. She giggled as she flicked his little bell, getting the little guys full attention. "I'll get that to Sandy. Thank you Hun."

Tooth picked the basket from the elf and he looked slightly upset. Tooth smiled affectionately at the small elf and picked him up as well. Figuring that North would hardly miss one of the many elves that ran around causing mischief Tooth quickly left in search of Sandy. After a nearly an hour of searching Tooth finally located Sandy. She dropped onto his sand cloud and let the little elf drag Sandy's basket to Sandy's side. Sandy smiled at the small elf and formed a series of picture quickly over his head. Tooth shook her head in wonder as the small elf skipped happily at the images.

"He wanted to bring you your basket and I thought I'd help. Isn't that right Hun?" Tooth said. Sandy cocked his head to the side slightly and formed a picture of a jar of honey over his head. Tooth laughed excitedly and said, "That's what we should call you, Honey."

The elf nodded happily at the idea causing Tooth and Sandy to smile. Tooth's smile faltered as she said, "We're drifting apart already. North and Bunny don't want to change. I… I wanted to return to be too busy to deal with the meeting. And Jack, did you see him… he was upset, and we didn't even say anything. How do we make this right? Can we make this right?"

Sandy nodded slowly as sand slowly swirling overhead. Images half formed before they deflated into swirling sand again. Tooth watched the sand eagerly, hoping desperately that Sandy had an answer that would solve everything. Honey slowly swayed back and forth, the small bell on his hat gently ringing. Tooth smiled sadly at the grinning elf as Sandy continued to think.

A light bulb suddenly appeared over Sandy's head and the elf jumped excitedly and pointed at Sandy. Tooth smiled and moved a little closer to the other guardian. He slowly formed an image of a young soldier giving Jack a gift. The image shifted to a young woman, also holding a gift out to Jack. As the image changed to yet another girl with a gift Tooth laughed happily. Her voice was filled with joy as she said, "Sandy you're brilliant. We'll invite the other spirits to help. I know just the spirit to start with too."

Tooth quickly hugged Sandy and Honey before she flew out of sight. Sandy shook his head smiling as the eager Tooth Fairy flew out of sight.

676767

AN: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.

I hope you liked this chapter.


End file.
